Extraordinary dreams
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: 'Extraordinary men are most tempted by the most ordinary things.' Hans has a dream. Oneshot


Hans stopped outside the front door for a mere moment as the scent of spiced chicken traveled towards his nose. He sighed as he quietly opened the door to the sound of feet running towards him. Kneeling down and bracing himself he reached out with both arms, wincing only slightly as something ran into him.

"Daddy! Your home!" a little boy screamed.

"Daddy, I helped Mummy make dinner." a little girl voiced proudly as she young onto Hans arm.

"You did? I'm so proud of you Adebella. I'm sure it will be delicious. Cillian did you help Mummy?" Hans asked as he shooed his children away so he could stand.

"Ummm... I helped set the table." Cillian replied following his father to the kitchen. "Did you catch any bad guys today?"

"Not today Cilly, Bella did you draw this picture? It's lovely thank you." Hans lifted the lid off the pan and tried to take a piece of the chicken, he got the piece close to his mouth when a hand seemed to come out of no where and slap his.

"Hans, what sort of example are you setting eating out if the pan? You go sit at the table and I will bring you a plate in a moment." The woman's voice tried to sound stern but there was a hint of amusement as well.

"But my dear Emeila, your dinner just smelled so good, I had to take a wee little bit. And any how, are you not glad to see your dashing husband?" Hans smirked turning to look his wife in the face.

Emeila couldn't help but to smile at him. "I am always glad to see you but its time for dinner, now help the kids get washed up while I set the table please." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and pushed him out the door. "And make sure Cilly washes both hands today. Yesterday he tried to get away with only washing one after playing in the mud." Emeila turned towards the stove as Hans walked away laughing loudly.

"Daddy, read this one please? You haven't read this one forever!" Cillian said, climbing up into his bed with his book of choice under his arm.

"No, Daddy read this one. Cilly got to pick one last night. Pwease its about a pretty princess!" Adebella pleaded jumping all over her bed, lifting a book over her head.

"Princesses are dumb. This book has pirates." Cillian argued.

Adebella plopped down on her bed with a pout and turned away from her brother. Her bed shifting made her look up towards the face of her father. "Daddy I want to pick a book out." Adebella sniffed.

"How about I tell you both a story about a princess I know?" Hans stopped as he seen Cillian open in protest. "Now, don't worry the will be a pirate in the story to. Princess Em was from a far away land, she was the beautifulest princess in all the land. But on day as she was walking in her lovely rose garden, she heard a loud noise. She turned in fright to behold a strange man. This mans name was Pirate Hans."

Emelia smirked as she silently closed the childrens bedroom door and walked quietly to the living room. She turned the radio on and relaxed on the couch with a copy of 'For whom the bell tolls.'

She glanced up slightly as she heard Hans sigh into his seat. "Rough time getting the kids asleep?"

Hans looked at her for a moment and sighed again. He reached over and grabbed his wife's foot and started to rub small circle on it. "You have no idea. After I told them one story they wanted another and then another. I was starting to run out of ideas. I may have started reciting lines from Sherlock Holmes at one point."

"Oh, so you bored our children to sleep did we?" Emelia paused as Hans pinched her toe. "I was joking. The great detective taking cases from Holmes now? Well they seemed to love the story about Princess Emelia and the Pirate Hans."

Hans stopped massaging her foot and looked at her with shock. "You were listening?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't listening to the whole story, just the beginning. Don't stop, it felt really nice."

Hans had a large smirk on his face as he slowly started to rub her foot again. "Oh, really? I'm sure I could make it feel even nicer." Hans leaned close to Emelia, his breath minty fresh. "Would you like that?" His lips moved on hers as he spoke. He closed his eyes and leaned closer, he could feel her lips start to press tighter to his and...

"Colonel Landa!" A rough mans voice awoke Hans. Hans shifted slightly trying to hold on to last remnants of his dream. "Colonel!"

"What is it Hermann?" Hans shouted finally giving up the hope of even another second in the delightful dream.

"You told me to wake you when we reached Monsieur Perrier LaPardites home,sir."

"Yes, very well thank you." Hans stepped out of the car and started up the hill to LaPardites home.


End file.
